Dreams Are True
by hhaddicted
Summary: so this pretty much continues after eddies mom was killed by chloe and following leddies relationship and some others oh i also have a tumblr that this story was originally on hhaddicted ya
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fan fic of hollywood heights hope you like it this is a alternitive version of what happened when he found out chloe killed his mom

Eddie woke up feeling drowsy he had just found out what chloe did she killed his mom in a car accident she didnt even try to help

this was something he couldn't let go he wasn't like his mother at all after a while of thinking

Eddie decided he needed Loren he decided to call her she always made him feel better which is one of the reasons he enjoy her company so much

eddie- hey loren can you come over please his voice was full of sadness and panic

loren-are you okay is something wrong

eddie-ya everythings fine just come over please soon

loren-ok i'll be there soon

Eddie- Loren ,he managed to say before she hung up

Loren-yes

Eddie-I'm glad your in my life

Loren-im glad you are to i'll see you soon

Eddie- bye she hung up soon after

5 minutes later Eddie heard a knock he thought to himself how loren got here so fast he decided to open it anyway

he opened the door only to find a demon Chloe

Eddie- what are you doing here

Chloe-i came to apoligize

Eddie-for what killing my mom there is nothing you could say or do to make me forgive you!

Chloe-Eddie please

Eddie- i dont want to hear it get the hell out of my house!

chloe-no im not leaving until you hear me out

Eddie- what do you want from me

chloe- i only want you

she tries to kiss him he instantly pushes her back

Eddie-leave now!

chloe- why is the valley girl coming! she said screaming

eddie- get the hell out he yelled! with anger

chloe-eddie!

eddie- leave before i call security!

chloe was leaving but before she left she said you will regret this and so will your precious valley girl

so tell me if you like it or if i need to improve and sorry if it a little short


	2. Chapter 2

hope you guys like it :)

eddie had a enough time to calm down before loren got there

he heard a knock he walked over and opened the door

eddie-hey beauiful he said as he leaned in for a quick kiss

loren-nice to see to chappy she said with a laugh so what did you need me for

eddie-i wanted to talk with you eddie sat loren down with him...

loren-about what she finally said with confusion

eddie-my mom ...i found out who caused the accident that killed her

loren-oh my god who was it she said sincerely trying to be careful with what she said

eddie-chloe his voice was filled with sorrow and regret it was chloe i cant believe i loved her for even 1 second

loren-i cant believe she did that to you

eddie i cant believe it either

loren-eddie im so so- he interupted her

eddie- dont be its not your fault he said with a fake smile ...he started crying

loren thought to herself chloe is the worst person in the world how could she do this to eddie

loren did her best to comfort him eddie finally hugging him rubbing his arms up and down eddie looked into lorens eyes

loren-eddie everything will be fine she said in reasurance

loren looked into eddies eyes trying to look for some sign of emotion she found nothing but sorrowness

eddie thought she was beautiful nothing like chloe she was perfect

eddie leaned in for a kiss before they knew it they were and out of breath eddie loved her sweet kisses she was so gentle something chloe never was

eddie she said he responded with a yes

loren-did you ever think you would be with a girl like me from the valley

eddie-honestly no but im glad i did he smiled wrapping his arms around her it was like their problems were gone

loren fell asleep before eddie he just stared at her he loved watching her sleep he watched her until he to was asleep the two spent the night in each others arms

just so you know this was originally on tumblr so hhaddicted on tumblr and on here are im already on chqapter 19


	3. Chapter 3

loren woke up before eddie did she tried to get up without waking him she did not suceed you can not escape me! he said to her playfully with a smile

loren-why would i want to

eddie-exactly he said with sarcasm and leans in for a kiss with passion

eddie-i love you loren tate

loren froze not believing what she just heard she coudlnt say a word her heart was pounding against her chest this was the first time she heard him say that

eddie was regreting what he said when she didnt answer looking in her eyes for some type of sign

loren-i love you to eddie duran she finally said

eddie breathed a sigh of relief

eddie-i was beginning to think you didnt feel the same way

loren-of course i do i thought it was pretty obvious i was just suprised he hugged her she hugged back

loren-eddie i got to go soon i have a meeting with kelly

eddie-do you have to go he said with his best puppy dog eyes he know she wouldnt be able resist

loren-thats not fair you know i cant resist those eyes! she hit him on the arm playfully

eddie couldnt help but laugh she stood up and said bye to him he gave her a quick kiss

eddie- ok bye

loren got to the studio kelly had big plans for her that day she had another photoshoot kelly gave her some choices of course she chose the one less reavling the sylist only put it there to draw attebntion to the other ones but they let her go with it she was exhausted when she left she just wanted to sleep for 24 hours but instead went to working on songs kelly aid to her that she wanted some new material

she came up with

all those lonely days of suffering and pain

until i saw your face that day you lit up my way

it wasnt perfect or much but it was a start


	4. Chapter 4

loren an 1 hour later decided to go by eddies apartment for a writing session she couldnt think of any new lyrics

when eddie opened the door her stomach growled she never realized she was hungry

**eddie**-either theres a bear in the building or your hungry

**loren**-shut up! she hit his arm playfully

loren loved how her and eddie could play and mock each other so easily

**eddie**-oww he said sarcastically so do you want to go get dinner

**loren**-umm yea sure i'd love to

**eddie**-great what type of place do you want to go to

loren thought for a second

**loren**-doesnt really matter i guess

**eddie-**chinese

they head out to the car eddie opens the car door for loren

**loren**-thank you mr duran

**eddie**-your welcome miss tate

he gets in the car and drives they arrive soon after

their hands inter-twined as they go in

they are seated and the waiter comes only to relise something

chloe was their waiter

loren couldnt help but laugh

**chloe**-shut up

**loren**-i never thought i would see you like this what about modeling

**chloe**-thats none of your business

**eddie**-alright were ready to order he said with a quiet laugh loren go ahead

**loren**-i will have a salad

**eddie**-i lust have rice soup

before chloe left she was rubbing his chest

**loren**-hey hands off!

eddie threw her hand

sorry if this is crappy writers block kicked in :( but tell me if you like it


	5. Chapter 5

**Eddie**-don't ever touch me again

**chloe**-what i cant touch my fiance

**eddie**-i am not your fiance he said with so much anger in his voice

**loren**-chloe stop dreaming eddie doesnt love you

**chloe**-stay out of this littile girl

**loren**-im not a little girl and im eddies girlfriend

chloe was so mad that she punched loren she hit her head eddie didnt notice

she fell unconcious

**eddie**-what the hell did you do trying to wake loren

**chloe-**shows how easy it is to hurt her im glad i found out she said with a evil smirk on her face

the manager heard them screaming and came to see them

**manager**-whats going on here

**chloe**-nothing!

**eddie**-that is a lie she punched loren

**chloe**- he is lying trying to get me fired he hates me

**manager**-ms carter your fired

**chloe**-uggh chloe stormed out

**eddie**-loren please wake up

since loren did not come to after 5 mins he picked her up and put her in the car

he drove her to his penthouse

after 30 mins she came to eddie was so happy

**loren**-eddie how did we get here

**eddie**- well we were getting food chloe was the waitress and ended up punching you and you fell unconcious

**loren**-oh god im that easy to knock out she said with fake smile

**eddie**- i guess you are but lets not think about that right now

**loren**-i feel weak knowing chloe can know me out

eddie gave loren a hug and said i will always protect you from anybody that trys to harm you


	6. Chapter 6

as soon as loren heard this she leaned in for a kiss but was interupted by a phone call

loren-go get it might be important

eddie-they can wait a couple second eddie gave loren a quick kiss

eddie went to his phone and saw it was chloe

eddie-oh boy

loren-what

eddie-its chloe

loren-well answer it might be important

eddie answered the phone

eddie- what is it chloe

chloe-now you cant leave me

eddie-what are you talking about

chloe-im pregnant

eddie-thats a lie

chloe-face it eddie this baby is yours whether you like it or not now you can leave your precious valley girl

eddie-i will never leave loren his voice was rising in anger

loren was regreting telling eddie to pick up the phone

chloe-you love me not her

eddie-i love loren more than i ever did with you

chloe-well wait till the press get a hold of this chloe carter pregnant eddie duran doesnt want to take responsibility

eddie-that baby isnt mine he hung up before she said anything

loren-what was that about

eddie-chloe is supposedly pregnant

loren-well we know thats a lie its probably tylers if shes pregnant

eddie-yup when is she gonna give up

loren- i honestly think she never will

eddie-probably but hopefully she will

loren-maybe when she relizes she wasting her time getting you back you will never get back with her when will that get through to her thick scull


	7. Chapter 7

eddie-chloe just wont give up

loren-can we stop talking about chloe

eddie-is everything ok

loren is not saying a thing

eddie-loren

loren-i have to go soon

eddie-or

loren-or what

eddie-or you could tell me whats bothering you

loren-its just i hate chloe to the point that i dont want to talk about her

eddie-well we dont have to talk about her

loren-good she smiled i have to go soon she said again

eddie-or

loren-or what

eddie-or you could spend the night with me he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck

loren-not fair!

eddie-why

loren-you know i cant pull away when you do that

eddie-thats the point

loren-eddie! my mom will kill me if im late then

her phone rings she goes and gets it her mom is calling

loren-see

she shows the phone to him

eddie-fine answer

loren-hey mom

nora-when are you coming home i miss you

loren-soon mom

nora-well please hurry

loren-fine see you soon bye

nora-love you

loren-love you to

loren-see i have to soon

eddie-alright bye

loren-bye

she gives him a quick kiss

eddie-hey i want a better goodbye kiss

loren-haha she leans in for a kiss that ends up being 5 mins long she pulls away before it changes into something more

eddie-why did you pull away

loren just stares at him and says bye


	8. Chapter 8

loren drives up to her house when she reaches for her key nora opens the door and hugs loren

loren didnt know why nora was acting this way

loren-um mom why are you hugging me

nora-i cant hug my daughter i just missed you

loren-no its fine but you can hug me everyday if you wanted to are you sure nothings wrong you look like you saw a ghost

nora-im fine

loren could tell something was on her mind she decided to ask her mom again

nora was lost in thought

loren-mom

nora-huh

loren-mom she ignored that her mom was thinking

loren-i know something is on your mind

nora was biting her lip

nora-your father came by earlier he wanted to speak with you

loren-what did he say

nora-he said he wanted to reconect and that he loves you

loren started tearing up remebering the pain he caused her as a child

nora-i told him if he truly did love you like he said he did to leave you alone hes caused enogh harm

loren hugged her mom tears running down her face

loren and nora were there crying for a little while

nora was still feeling guilty for loren growing up without a dad loren was just thinking of the memories of her and her dad

nora finally broke the silence

nora-well that was umm quite a moment

loren-ya im going to my room to clear my head

loren walked and got to her room she stood by the door fighting the tears she couldnt bare this feeling

she didnt want to think about this she decided to go to sleep extra early but got a text from kelly- meeting early tomorrow at 10 am loren decided maybe it was good to get her mind off things

when loren woke up she realized she was late to a meeting she got ready quickly and headed to the studio

kelly-loren your late

loren-i know im sorry

kelly-we have people wanting to meet you and help with your career

loren-alright lets go

kelly-dont do be late to often


	9. Chapter 9

oren-ill try my best not to

kelly-you better

kelly introduced her to a man named rich

rich-there is miss loren tate [random person]

loren-hi nice to meet you sorry im late

rich-we cant go back in time and change anything so lets get started

loren-okay

person-so loren we are going for rocker dark you know edgy

loren-im not really edgy so hows that gonna work

rich-we will make you look edgy as best as we can

kelly-ya loren you have nothing to worry about yo will be fine

loren-okay i will try

loren tried new looks but decided none of them quite matched her style

rich-well the star is always right umm lets just have a lunch break maybe clear your head and decide which one

loren-good im starving

loren-quickly went for lunch when her phone went crazy

she picked it up and saw eddie had been in an accident she went running to her car as if she was running for her dear life

when loren got to the hospital she went to the front desk asking for eddies room

lady-im sorry miss but we need to know your name before we let you in

loren-loren tate

lady-okay and your connection to him

loren-im his girlfriend

lady-room 301

loren-thank you so much

loren went rushing looking for 301 she finally found eddies room she opened the door she saw him laying there not a movement his chest barely moving she was extremly worried and getting more anxious by the second a docter comes in

docter-are you miss tate

loren-yes

doctor-eddie has fallen into a coma there is a 90 percent chance he might not wake up

loren began tearing up how could something so good turn into somehing so bad


	10. Chapter 10

oren felt like her world was falling apart eddie ment everything to her if she lost eddie her world would be a mess she already lost her dad

loren-eddie you have to wake up you cant leave me

loren decided she would never leave eddies side

after 2 hours loren needed to use the bathroom before she left she felt a movement in her hand she realized eddie was moving his hand and was awake

she was so happy she was practically jumping up and down

eddie-hello?

loren-eddie your awake she went in for a hug

eddie-umm before i ask anything else who are you

loren felt like crying her eyes out when she heard this the love of her life didnt know who she was

loren-you dont remember me letting a tear escape

eddie-no should i

loren-umm im no one she said looking down at the ground

eddie-can you contact my fiance chloe carter

lorens heart dropped and skipped a beat when she heard this loren had a panick attack

she woke up

she realizing it was a dream but eddie was still in the hospital almost lifeless

she was happy none of it happened but was sad he was still in a coma

she lightly gave eddie a kiss

hoping he would wake up soon and not leave her all she could do was hope for the best

after about and hour she felt a squeeze in her hand looking up at eddie quickly he had woken up

loren-your awake

loren was happy as can be

eddie-yup why am i here ?

loren-you were in accident

eddie-what happened

loren-you hit a tree after someone swerved into your lane

eddie-really how?

loren-i dont really know the details

eddie-okay

loren-i thought you were never gonna wake you would just leave me

eddie-never loren dont forget that


	11. Chapter 11

loren had the the biggest smile on her face when he said this she knew he would never abondon her

loren-i love you so much

eddie-i love you more than you could ever imagine

smiling at eachother

the doctor walks in and sees eddie is awake

doctor-oh mr duran you are awake

eddie-yes

loren-sorry i got caught up with the excitement

doctor-it is okay but we have to run some test to insure there is no permanant damage so miss tate if you dont mind

loren-of course umm bye eddie

eddie-bye

loren went to the waiting room as soon as the docter finshed she would go see eddie

after long waiting loren deciced to call max she figured if wasnt here by now he didnt know

she dials his number and he picks up

max-hello

loren-max umm i assuming you dont know about eddie

max-what about eddie did something happen

loren-yes...car accident hes at the hospital he was in a coma but hes fine now

max-thank god you were worrying me

loren-sorry she laughed quietly

max-im heading over there now i have to check on him

loren-okay see you then

she hung up

loren was sitting there waiting for the test to finish soon the doctor came out

doctor-his vitals are fine he should be out soon

loren-thank you so much

lorens word barley left her mouth when max walked in with nora

max-hi

loren-hello

max-hows eddie

loren-hes fine

max and nora-good

the doctor came back out

doctor-two of you can go in

nora-you to go your closer to him than i am

loren and max walk into eddies room

eddie-loren pops

max-hows my boy doing

eddie-fine

loren-im happy then she said with a smile


	12. Chapter 12

**loren**-you worried me

**eddie**-loren im fine with a reasuring smile so how did the test come back

**loren**-there is nothing to worry about

**max**-thank god

loren and eddie laugh

**eddie**-i hope i get out soon

**loren and max-you** and me both

eddie is released a couple days later

**eddie**-im finally out now i can do this

he begins to lean in for a kiss

**loren**-nope she was teasing him

eddie groaned at this

**eddie**-you suck he said sarcastically

**loren**-i do no

she hits him on the arm and drives to eddies penthouse nora let loren stay there for a while to help eddie

**eddie**-i missed this place

**loren**-i understand why she laughed a little

they heard a knock on the door eddie opened it and was suprised to see who was behind it

**eddie**-oh boy what are you doing here

**person**-i came to see if my fiance was alright

**eddie**-chloe i want nothing to do with you his voice was rising a little

**chloe**-is that anyway to talk to your fiance trying to grab is hand

eddie jerked away

chloe just noticed loren

**chloe**-oh look the valleygirl is that why your saying that stuff to me well why dont you tell her to leave we can have a real conversation

**eddie**-thats enough his voice was full of anger his eyes raging now get out before i call security

**chloe**-you would never throw me out you love me

**eddie**-no i love loren his voice slighly calmer

**chloe**-you dont love her shes just a rebound girl

**loren**-im a rebound? you know chloe why dont you go tell someone who cares what you think

chloe just stood there looking loren straight in the eye that could kill

**eddie**-chloe leave now

chloe left without a word

**loren**-god i hate her she always finds her way of making me mad

**eddie**-lets just forget about her we have some catching up to do


	13. Chapter 13

**loren**-i bet we do

**eddie**-so how do we start

**loren**-like this she kisses him like she would never kiss him again

the kiss quickly got intense they had a full blown make-out session but loren pulls away

**eddie**-whats wrong

loren-nothing she said as she bit her lip she knew she was lying

**eddie**-loren i know how you act when somethings wrong

**loren**-its just i feel like i dont deserve this any of this all thats happened to me in the course of less then a month

**eddie**-loren you deserve this all of it never forget that

**loren**-its just i dont understand how my life could completly change in one month

**eddie**-ya well its a good change

**loren**-definitly she gives him a sweet kiss

not a second later someone knocks on the door eddie went to open the door

**person**-[you will know who this is easily]i thought the valley girl would of left by now i will just come back later to talk

**eddie-**dont bother chloe

chloe gave him a smug look and left

loren let out a big sigh

**eddie**-she always interupts us doesnt she

**loren**-yup she will not take no for a answer

**eddie**-i hate that the most about her

**loren**-i can understand why hope she doesnt take it to far one day


	14. Chapter 14

**eddie**-that is very true eddie leads loren to couch and wraps his arms around her enjoying eachothers embrace

loren finally got up and said she was hungry

**eddie**-want to go to rumor

**loren**-glad to with a smile that could light the room up

**eddie**-okay

they head to rumor and start ordering

**eddie**-so whats going on with you besides dating a silly rockstar and laughs a little

**loren**-nothing really she smiles a little at the idea of not doing anything else

eddie just laughs noticing chloe walking towards them

**eddie**-what do you want

**chloe**-just doing something i should of done a while ago with a smirk on her face

chloe pulls out a gun at this point she will do anything to get rid of loren she aims and pulls the trigger

eddie trys to block loren from the bullet it was to late loren was hit

right when she was about to fall of her chair she woke up it was just a dream it never happened she was still in eddies strong arms it calmed her down a little

she was breathing heavily waking eddie up

**eddie**-loren whats wrong he said with panick

**loren**-just a bad dream

**eddie**-want to talk about it

**loren**-not really

she didnt want to relive what happened it was to much to handle

**eddie**-what was it about

loren was hesitant

**loren**-it was about chloe shooting me tears were forming in her eyes she was fighting it

eddie tried his best comforting her bye holding her tight

**eddie**-loren that wont happen i wont let it

**loren**-i know you wont she said sincerely

eddie just hugged her and kissed her forehead


	15. Chapter 15

**loren**-you always know what to do to make me feel better

**eddie**-is that so fighting the smile finally deciding to laugh at how sweet she was he loved that about her

loren loved his laugh she thought it was cute

**loren**-god that laugh have i ever told you how much i love it

**eddie**-actually no but i already knew you loved it who can resist it he said sarcastically

loren laughed

**loren**-well that must be true because i cant resist

**eddie**-mhmm eddie kisses her 'have i ever told you that your a good kisser'

**loren**-no but its never to late to say it she laughs quietly

he pulls her in for a kiss inches away from eachothers faces when she pulls away

**loren**-no no no mr duran i dont feel like kissing anymore

eddie was in shock how she teased him

**eddie**-totally unfair

**loren**-well if you ewant to kiss me youve got to catch me loren ran

eddie rans after loren thinking she would be a slow runner he was dead wrong

loren finally stopped running she was out of breath she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist

**eddie**-i finally caught you i didnt think you would be fast he said out of breath

**loren**-ya its a good advantage she was breathing heavily

**eddie**-for you ya for the person chasing you not so much he laughed

**loren**-thats not my problem she was laughing

then eddie caught her eyes she stared at his gorgeous eyes she leaned in for a kiss which turned into more and more kisses

**eddie**- i thought you said you didnt want to kiss he said in between kisses

**loren**-shut up and kiss me smiling

**eddie**-well now mrs tate i dont want to kiss

loren gave him a look that said this is war


	16. Chapter 16

_hey dont speak for a while when loren finally speaks up _

_**loren**__-you know it its war right she gave an intense stare_

_**eddie**__- i can tell by your facial expression_

_**loren**__-i will get my revenge she said teasingly she was smirking a little_

_**eddie**__-what are you gonna do tease me to death_

**l**_**oren**__-maybe ,maybe not either way you end up losing using her best at that moment she wish she knew what was going threw his head_

_eddie was thinking oh i will not admit defeat i know i will lose in the end but im not admiting to it i have to win atleast try_

_eddie couldnt come up with a good comeback so he walked away suprising himself by blushing_

_**loren-**__oh is the little rockstar scared she then relized he was blushing she tried not to laugh _

_**eddie**__-heck no with a quiet laugh he didnt convince loren_

_**loren**__-mhmm you keep on thinking that_

_**eddie**__-im serious laughing normal_

_with that loren stuck her tongue out mockingly eddie did the same_

_**loren**__-well let the games begin_

_**eddie**__-agreed_

_they both knew this was going to be hilarious they shaked on it_

_when they closed the deal loren grabbed her keys and jacket_

_**eddie**__-wait your leaving _

_**loren**__-duh she was grinning_

_ just like that she left him speachless_

_**loren**__-this will be a victory she said quietly as she closed the door_


	17. Chapter 17

she walked to the elavator she was going to win one way or another and heads to her house

(**eddies thought)**

**eddie-**she is so gonna win crap! even though he knew this he couldnt help but smile at the idea of her winning

**{back to loren} loren was in her room thinking about what just happened at eddies**

**loren-**god this will be the funniest thing ever ohh i should call melissa

loren gets her phone and starts dialing she picks up loren is estatic

**melissa-**hey lo

**loren**-hello so i need your help in something

**melissa**-does it have something to do with the rockstar

loren was grinning ear to ear but blushing at the same time

**loren**-maybe…..

**melissa-**well id be happy to help so what are we doing to we have to make you extra sexy

loren knew what she was implying

**loren**-oh my god mel loren thought about it for a second "actually yes we im gonna win we are having a competition

**melissa-**oh well i will be over soon to help you

they say their goodbyes

**loren**-MOM!

**nora-**ya

nora didnt work today she asked for the day off

**loren**-mel is coing over is that okay

**nora-**sweetie of course it is

**loren**-thanks mom she hugged her room and went back to her room she was inspired by everything that was going on so she worked a little on a song

the fun of the day never wanted it to end im estatic

was a litle start she thought it was good

she heard a knock on the door mel was here

**melissa**-hello my rockstar

**loren-**oh yeah i am such a rockstar she laughed

**melissa**-so what about this competition

**loren**-eddie and me are basically gonna tease eachother till one of us gives in

**melissa**-oh she winks

**loren**-mel!not that type

**melissa**-not even a little bit come on

**loren-**no she laughs at melissas assumptions


	18. Chapter 18

**melissa**-alright fine we should probably get you in a sexy dress to tease him the best lets go shopping

**loren**-wait a minute mel i think i can find something in my closet

**melissa**-no you cant lets go she grabs lorens arm and drags her to the car

melissa drives them to the mall but sonny brakes down

**loren-**mel what are we going to do now

**melissa**-relax we can always call someone

**loren**-alright but who my moms at work

**melissa-**i think i got someone in mind

**loren-**i dont want to call eddie

**melissa**-we have to here dial his number

**loren**-fine

loren dials and eddie picks up

**eddie-**hey already miss me

**loren**-no melissas car broke down

**eddie-**oh thats not good

**loren**-ya and i dont think we can walk

**eddie**-well tell me were you are so i can pick you up

**loren**-im close to the mall of sunset maybe two blocks away

**eddie**-ahh so your close okay ill be there as fast as i can love you

**loren**-love you to

they both hang up

**loren**-so eddies coming soon

**melissa**-good so what do we do to wait

**loren-**i dont know about you but im playing unblock me until i finish all the levels

**melissa**-what we arent going to talk about eddie

**loren-**no we are not

**melissa**-a little bit come on is he a good kisser

a little grin conforms it

**melissa**-oh my god he totally is

**loren**-im not going to tell you that now let me play

**melissa-**you are a terrible liar he totally is


	19. Chapter 19

loren stuck her tounge out

**melissa-**alright fine play you game

**loren**-thank you

**melissa-**whatever

10 minutes pass by eddie sees melissa and loren

**eddie-**well im here

loren and melissa looked up to see eddie they had both been doing something on their phones

**loren**-oh hey sorry i was distracted

**melissa**-ya me to rockstar

**eddie**-so im guessing i drive mel home and loren comes to my house loren looked at eddie she knew what he was implying

**loren-**i would love to but i have school tomorrow

**eddie**-dang it he said sarcastically with a smile "or"

**loren-**or what smiling

**eddie**-or you can spend the night and i will drive you to school

**loren**-eddie i have no clothes or my bookbag even if i wanted to stay i couldnt

eddie gave loren a look

**eddie**-we can go to your house and get clothes and your bookbag

loren knew this she was just trying to find a way out

**loren**-eddie no

**eddie-**come on loren please stay at my house

**loren**-fine trying to resist a smile

**melissa**-can i get home now my moms gonna kill me if im late

eddie and loren forgot melissa was there

**eddie-**ya just remeber she was there

eddie drove melissa to her house and went lorens house to get some stuff bookbag and some clothes and started heading back to the penthouse

when they arrived they were greeted by jeffrey

**jeffrey**-hello mr duran

**eddie-**jeffrey i told you call me eddie

**jeffrey**-have nice day eddie

**eddie**-you to they both went up watched a movie until loren felt like sleeping[i dont include the name because i cant think of a good one]

soon after they fall asleep wrapped in eachothers arms

9 hours later loren wakes up and sees the time

loren-oh my god im late she quickly ran to get her stuff eddie just smiled he thought it was cute when she was panicking

**loren-**eddie this isnt the time for smiling im missed 1st and 2nd period

**eddie**-alright fine

loren got changed and grabbed her stuff eddie grabbed his key and they headed to the car


	20. Chapter 20

when they finally get there its the middle of 3rd period

loren runs inside the school and into her class

teacher-why are you late miss tate

loren-i overslept sorry

teacher alright take a seat

teacher-[blah blah blah]

loren couldnt wait till the end of class ahe wouldnt have to much time at school which made her happy she wanted to see eddie

the bell rings at 11:14

she rudhes to the next class

when school is over she runs outside to her car but he remembers shes driving melissa home

loren-dang it i guess i will wait

what seems like a hour is five minutes melissa comes over

loren-mel what took you so long

melissa-schools been over for 5 mins

loren-oh

melissa-oh anyways why are you in such a rush loren gave melissa a glance

melissa-you miss your rockstar dont you

loren-maybe she said shly

melissa-alright just get me to my house and then you can go makeout with the rockstar

loren-mel stop doing that

melissa-ya ya ya we know your going to do it

loren ingnores melissa they get in the car loren drops off melissa at her house and drive to eddies

when she gets there she is greeted by jeffrey

loren-hey jeffrey

jeffrey-hello miss tate well im going to get fired quietly

loren-why what did you do

jeffrey-you will see soon

he send loren up she doesnt know is jeffrey sent chloe up there she somehow managed to convince him to let her in

when the elavator stopped she saw chloe and eddie kissing

loren-oh my god she runs off crying

eddie-its not what you think

loren-see now we can be together

eddie-chloe just leave

* * *

dun dun dun what will happen next few chapters :) love you guys


	21. Chapter 21

he quickly runs to catch up to loren by the time he gets outside she is driving out of the parking lot teas streming down her face

loren wonders to herself how long hes been cheating on her she feels stupid she needs time to herself

she heads to her secret spot hoping eddie wouldnt find her

loren-i feel like everyone will leave sooner or later crying even harder

{eddies thoughts}

she didnt even let me explain i feel like and idiot eddie starts looking for her at her house

when shes not there he realizes shes at their secret spot

when eddie arrives he hears loren sobbing it makes his heart feel like its been stabbed he starts walking towards her

loren hears footsteps behind her and she knows who it is instantly

loren-leave me alone

eddie-loren im so sorry

loen-saying sorry cant make it better

eddie-just let me explain

loren-what that you were in a liplock with her

eddie-its not like that alright she kissed me

loren-eddie save it i get it your still in love with chloe i understand as much as it k-

she is cut off by eddie

eddie-loren look at me the only person i love is you

loren looks at the ground without saying a word

loren-i dont know if i can handle this

eddie-handle what he said in cofusion

loren-us

eddie-so you want us to go our own ways

loren-its for the best

eddie cant believe what shes saying did she really give up on them

eddie-listen you cant say that because if you leave i wont be able to find someone like you ever again i love you only you

loren-eddie please dont make it harder on me

eddie-loren please dont leave he crashes his lips against hers

loren-im sorry i have to go she leaves eddie there heartbroken


	22. Chapter 22

he had lost her because of choe yet again chloe ruins his life no he would make sure he has loren he cares about her to much to let her go he just had to prove that

loren was on her way home driving she couldnt stop thinking about eddie she felt terrible but she thought it was the correct thing to do

when she arrived home she opened to find her mom reading she started to run to her room nora noticed tears on lorens face

nora-honey whats wrong

loren-nothing just nothing her voice was cracky when she got her room she locked the door

nora-loren i know somethings up after 30 mins of knocking nora gave up and went to bed

all loren thought about was eddie

loren-i dont know whats worth fighting anymore she said to herself

eddie was devising a plan to win loren back kelly and loren would schedule lunch at rumor but eddie show up and show his feelings to her he would get her back

loren was waking up her alarm was beeping she turned it off loren cryed herself to sleep she couldnt remember why then it hit her

loren-eddies gone hes not mine anymore she got ready for school

ignoring her mom she asked whats wrong loren didnt respond she walked outside to get to school she was was in her car when she heard a ring it was kelly

loren-hey kelly

kelly-hey so um do you want to go to lunch i want to go over somethings

loren-ya kelly see you there

kelly-remember be there after school like 3:30

loren-ok bye

kelly-bye

kelly-she said yes

eddie was smiling his plan was working loren didnt know what was coming

when loren arrived at school she was greeted by mel

melissa-hey lo

loren-hello mel wow! that is a very colorful outfit but i like it she was smiling the first time since last night

melissa-thank you very much

this is probably the most boring chapter of all time im tired okay :P love you guys


	23. Chapter 23

melissa-you look hot today as well

loren-mel!

melissa-what i think any guy would want to be your boyfriend but you already have one it just teases them and its Eddie Duran

loren bites her lip and looks down at the ground

loren-ya me and him broke up she then looks up at melissa

melissa was in shock

melissa-did i just hear you right am i hearing thing

loren-no melissa your not we broke up

melissa-b-but w-why you were so cute together

loren-he cheated on me or atleast i think he did even if he didnt i cant handle it anymore i dont know whats worth fighting for anymore

melissa-well i do hes worth it

the bell rings both the girls look up to see other kids rushing to class

loren-lets get to class before were late

melissa-no i wont let you until we resolve this

loren-thats just it we cant

melissa-lo llisten to me i will not give up on this

loren-fine but i going to class she walks in the school leaving mellisas words hanging in the air

when school is over she goes to her house and freshens up she then heads

loren-kelly still isnt here she must be running late she checks for messages she sees none

when she looks up she sees him

loren-what are you doing here

guy-to explain to you that i wasnt kissing chloe

loren-eddie i dont know what the truth is and i dont care to know

eddie-loren you have to understand i dont love her

loren-maybe but that doesnt mean i forgive you

eddie-loren you have to i love you

loren cringes at what hes doing hes making it hard on her

loren-eddie its not that i dont love you i just dont think we will last this way it will be less painful to me

eddie pulls loren in for a kiss barely even finishing her sentance

the kiss is passionte but filled with fury eddie pulls back and whispers in her ear

eddie-please

loren responds by putting her hands around the back of his neck and kissing him she rest her hand on his chest

eddie-is that a yes

loren smiles

loren-yes

eddie picks her up and spins her around

eddie-oh and loren i got you tis he handed her a box inside was a necklace that said rockstar on the back was engraved if there was no music

loren wrapped her arms around eddie she loved it

loren-this si one of the reasons i love you

eddie-the presents

loren-no how thoghtful you are

eddie-is that so he says flashing his famous smile

after some talking loren heads to eddies penthouse with him

once they are in loren kisses eddie something she missed she couldnt resist

eddie-well someone missed that

loren-of course i did smiling vaguely

eddie-i mean who wouldnt he said sarcstically "so what do you want to do"

loren-hmmmm let me think this she kisses him yet again

eddie-i like that idea

* * *

i dont belive you when you said 22 wasnt boring :P this is up late couldnt sleep so finshed it yay LOVE YOU :)


	24. Chapter 24

did you guys like chapter 23 hummm did you HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN :) IDK WHY IM TELLING YOU THIS BUT MY BIRTHDAYS SEPTEMBER 22 :P AND THIS IS SHORT AND CRAPPY RAN OUT OF IDEAS

loren-ya well you have to wait because i have to go home

eddie-your such a tease

loren sticks her tongue out

loren-whatever im going home

eddie-no your not he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder

loren-eddie put me down

eddie-nope your coming to my house

loren-eddie!

eddie laughs a little

eddie-puts her in his car she tries to run off but he catches her

loren-you suck you know that

eddie-loren that hurts he was pretending she hurt him

he then laighs a little when they arrive eddie carries loren again on his shoulder he puts her down once he is in his penthouse

loren-thankyou she its him on the arm

eddie-he gives her a quick kiss

loren-fine i forgive you but what should we do now

eddie-this he kisses her and this he kisses her again

loren-nope

eddie-come on

loren-eddie!

eddie-loren look at me

just then they hear a knock

eddie-ughhhh

he opens the door and sees somene wh is never welcomed

chloe-oh look valley girls here awsome

eddie-what do you want not like were gonna believe anything you say

chloe-to tell you the truth about loren

—-

YOU WOULD NOT BELIV- oh your hear heh heh i wasnt singing fireflies i dont know what you talking heh he he :P


	25. Chapter 25

eddie-just go away

chloe-i think you want to hear this loren tate is not who she says she is she just wants your fame and fortune i know because she told me herself that you were just a toy

loren-i think its the other way around ,you know before he broke up with you

chloe gave loren a evil grin

chloe-i can prove it

loren-ya right

chloe-i recorded you saying it

chloe played it on her phone

loren heard herself talking no the best impression of her she has ever heard

"i dont care for eddie i just want the fortune and who doesnt love the fame im trying the same thing as you ,except im actually going to keep eddie" those exact words coming out of her phone

loren had tears running down her face

eddie looked loren with hurt eyes

eddie-so it was true

loren-eddie no its a fake

eddie-loren that was your exact voice

loren-you have to believe me its fake

eddie-i dont know what to believe

loren-eddie!

eddie-i cant trust my judgement can i everyone betrays me did you even loren he turned his head to look at her

loren-she faked it somehow i dont know,i would never do that to you i love you

eddie-sure

loren-its fake its not real its just an impression she was hyperventilating

eddie-i'd like to belive that but i cant

was it woth the wait or does it suck this is what i meant when i said you might be mad now you have to wait till the next one ;) im so evil major cliffhanger


	26. Chapter 26

loren-eddie i will not let you believe anything chloe does or say

eddie-loren just please leave

loren-no i will not leave because you know what i love you AND I WILL NOT LET YOU SLIP THROUGH MY FINGERS LIKE THAT she let a small tear roll down her cheek

eddie just gave her a look that was full of pain and confusion

eddie-i loved you until this happened now i dont know what i feel for you

chloe-well you finally realized she wasnt the one for you

both eddie and loren forgot chloe was there she was unusally quiet

eddie sighed

loren-chloe you will do anything to break us up

chloe-i was just trying to prevent eddie from hurting

loren-for no reason i never wanted the fame and fortune i could care less i only want to be with eddie

chloe-ya sure you heard the recording

loren-thats fake by the way

chloe-no it wasnt

loren-tell me chloe how did you do it

chloe-i only showed the truth

loren-how did you do it her voice rising

chloe-like i said i showed the truth

loren-chloe tell me the truth before i punch you in the face her voice was now full of anger

chloe- it was easy chloe she screamed she then covered her mouth at what she just said she let those words slip (chloe wasnt afraid just got caught up in the moment)

loren-aha you said it was easy you wouldnt say that unless the recording was a fake

chloe-fine it was a fake

loren-you would do anything to break us up wouldnt you she said with anger

chloe shot loren a evil glare

eddie-chloe leave NOW!

chloe stormed out

are you happy now :) god you guys hated me last chapter hey i warned you :P you might have chapter 27 up later tonight (dont worry there will be no drama for awhile)


	27. Chapter 27

eddie-loren im sorry for not believing

loren just avoided making eye contact

eddie-ya i figured you'd be mad at me

loren-im not mad im upset that you believe her over me

eddie-i know i was stupid

loren-umm i think i should go she said as she was grabbing her things

eddie-loren you cant stay

loren-no eddie

she walked out the door

eddie was going make this up to her he upset her

eddie-im such an idiot he said to himself

—-

loren was so upset he believed chloe rather than her she needed time to think

she drove to her secret spot that was also eddies spot but she hoped he wouldnt be there

—

eddie went to have some alone time he headed to his spot as he was waliking up the hill he saw a girl her back against the tree brown hair and lorens clothing

—

loren couldnt stop thinking of eddie

when she heard footsteps she assumed it was it eddie

loren-what do you want her eyes focused on the ground

eddie-for you to forgive me

loren stayed silent

—-

was it good i kinda wanted this one normal and no they didnt break up loren just needs time


	28. Chapter 28

Loren- well that's hard to believe since my boyfriend doesn't trust me

Eddie-Loren he began

Loren- eddie don't she knew exactly what he was going to say her eyes still focused on the ground

eddie- I know I messed up but...

loren-but what eddie

eddie-but I will make it up to you

loren sighed before she nodded

eddie smiled slighly

* * *

sorry but my computer is having some problems and this is really really short I'm so sorry


	29. Chapter 29

he was so happy that she said yes

loren did already forgive him she only said yes because she missed him

eddie led loren to his car he opened the door for her and got in his side he drove to his house when they arrived at the penthouse

eddie led her inside then to the couch loren sat down

she might of forgiven him but that doesent mean she was completely over it once loren sat down eddie gave her a kiss that was full of passion

loren-a kiss cant heal the wounds youve given me eddie looked at the ground loren waited for him to respond he never did loren-so your not gonna respond

eddie-look loren i know i messed up

loren-eddie we went over this already i know your sorry her voice filled with annoyance

there was a silence

eddie-i shouldnt have belived her he said breaking the silence

loren-look eddie i forgive you but that doesent mean im not mad at you

eddie had the biggest smile on his face

eddie-thank you thank you thank you! he said kissing the back of her had

* * *

alright alittle short but better than chapter 28 right? i thought so :)


	30. Chapter 30

loren felt like smiling at his reaction but she managed to stop herself loren-never doubt me again she said with a very serious face eddie-i wont he said still a little jumpy loren gave him a light kiss that lasted 5 seconds eddie grinned leaning in for another kiss he kissed her like he would never do it again they both lost themselves in it kissing for 1 full hour not knowing the world around them they both missed this even though they did it yhat same day before chloe interupted them they were happy loren finally let go of her anger she pulled away out of breath but still smiling loren-well that was she said in between breaths eddie-amazing he said finishing her sentence loren laughed loren-ya amazing now what do you want to do eddie-we could eat if your hungry loren-yes im starved eddie-even better he loved that loren had a apetite loren-haha she said sarcastically eddie-im glad your laughing cause your cooking loren smacked him on the arm eddie-oww he laughed loren-dont mess with me she said with a smirk loren went looking for some supplies but realized there wasnt much variety loren-im going to the store eddie-can i go loren gave him a stare loren-fine she said dragging her e they both walked outside and into the car eddie being the gentlemen that he is opened lorens side first before he got ib they both drove to a close store as they walk in both eddie and loren get bombed by fans mostly eddie eddie and loren get seperated from each other loren tries to get back to eddie but fails miserably apperently there was a sale going on no wonder why there was so many of them they were practically a mob —- pretty long considering i typed on my phone I LOVE YOU GUYS


	31. Chapter 31

loren was very much confused,she felt like people had no reason to like her she was dead wrong but most of the fans there were eddies

loren-eddie! she called out trying to find a way to escape the mob most of them were girls some boys

loren-eddie! she called out again eddie finally heard loren

eddie-loren!

loren-how are we going to get out of this mess

eddie-no have no idea i just want to leave and pretend this never happened

about 30 mins later they managed to escape the sea of people

loren-finally! we got away

eddie smiled then laughed

loren-whats so funny?

eddie-its just i can tell you were really aggrevated

loren-well i was i love them but...

eddie-but they can be annoying

loren-exactly

eddie-it was still hilarious

loren stuck her tongue out

loren-haha very funny

eddie drove back to his penthouse and ordered takeout

eddie-they should be here soon

loren-good im starving!

eddie loves her apetite most girls he dated could have gotten full of a single strawburry,she was truly astonishing

loren noticed eddie staring at her

loren-what?she asked genuinely curios

this made eddie come back to reality eddie-ummm nothing he said quickly then looking away

loren-eddie she gave him a serious look eddie-okay fine i was thinking about how perfect you are

loren-well aren't you sweet she flashed him a flirty smile she did not intend to do it, it just happened

eddie gave her a quick peck on the lips then his apartment phone rang he slowly walked to it and picked it up

jeffrey-foods here he chuckled lightly eddie-can you bring it up

jeffrey-yes mr duran

eddie-thanks jeffrey a couple mins later theres a knock at the door

eddie-hey jef- he stopped mid-sentance at the sight of who was infront of him tp be continued...

- dun dun DUN who's behind the door? haha im so evil you have to wait till next chapter ..."Every day im TUMBLRIN" litteraly :p


	32. Chapter 32

after being shocked eddie talked

eddie-ian my man what are you doing here

ian-what i cant visit my bestfriend

ian walks in and sees loren standing there ian-oh now i see why you were so suprised eddie give him a look

Ian-what he said sarcastically

Eddie-you know what! he laughed

ian turns to face loren

ian-loren right

loren-thats me she said very energetic loren-im going in the other room so you guys can catch up

eddie-you dont have to go if you dont want to he said sincerely

loren-no its okay youve guys known eachother for a long time and need some serious catching up she walks off out of sight

ian-so he said clapping his hands"what have you been doing with her"

eddies jaw dropped

eddie-ian! he laughed at his friends comments

ian-what? he had a big grin on his face "is she good in bed" eddies big grin was now small

eddie-we havent slept together yet ian-really?!

eddie-really he said firmly "im not going to do anything shes not ready for"

ian-how longs it been since you had sex eddie shrugged his shoulders

eddie-2 maybe 3 months ian gave him a shocked look

eddie-its not that long

ian-to me it is

eddie-yeah you sleep with someone atleast once a week he said wanting to laugh ian-whatever he said lamely

after 10 mins of talking loren came out to get water

loren-just getting a drink then ill be out of your hair

ian-no its okay you can stay

loren-no thats okay she walked out yet again

ian-how the hell is she that nice

eddie-i know i got lucky didnt i ? he smiled at the idea of lorens smile

ian-ya but shes not hot shes pretty

eddie-really in my eyes she is

ian-well in an effort to get her boned by you i will help you plan a getaway

eddie-ian! stop saying such sexual things he laughed a little —- did you like it ? i thought so :) (oh and i know the food never came thats a part of the story)


	33. Chapter 33

after 30 minutes of being in the kitchen and texting now Loren realized the take out never came

loren- how in the world do I forget something like that she had a Facepalm moment she then went out to find ian and eddie

eddie- oh my god that was so embarrassing loren-what was so embarrassing

ian- this guy he said laughing

eddie-ian dont he said cutting him off

ian- oh come on I have to tell her he said oddly now calm

eddie-no one can know not even loren ian-but-

loren-its fine she said interupting ian "i just wanted to tell you the food never came" eddie stared at loren feeling stupid

loren-hello? she waved her hand infront of his face

eddie- i feel dumb he finally said

loren-why ,for not realizing?

eddie-yes, it was pretty obvious it never came

loren smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips

loren-your not dumb she said with sincereity in her voice

eddie just smiled at her

eddie-thank you

ian-oh stop being all lovey dovey

loren stuck her tongue out ,she was finally feeling comfortable around ian

ian-ya ya he groaned

loren and eddie laughed at the annoyance in his voice

eddie-once you fall in love you wont be saying that he gave ian a small smirk

ian-i'll believe that when i see it

eddie-okay eddie put his hands in the air in his defense - you loved it didnt you :p ( I was really having trouble with this chapter so I apologize for crappiness) Love You Guys!


	34. Chapter 34

loren- anyway what about the food

Eddie - well since the food never came why don't we all go to rumor

ian- I'm in he said he eagerly

eddie-loren?

loren-of course i will

Eddie -then lets go he said getting up

Loren -wait she shouted

Eddie -why?

loren-i have to get ready

eddie-no you dont you look fine

Loren -i know i was kidding

eddie-oh so funny he shot her a look

ian-are we going or what

after that they quickly exited the penthouse and went to the car

they arrived at rumor 20 minutes later they walked into the restaurant, then to brunette haired lady the lady saw someone coming in the corner of her eye

lady-reservation name she said without looking up

Eddie-we dont really have one

lady-im sorry ser bu- she had slightly picked up her head "oh"

lady-im sorry mr duran she gestured them to go sit

eddie-thank you he smiled the famous eddie duran smile he then gestured loren to go ahead

eddie-ladys first

she simply smiled at his offer then walked to a table loren and eddie sat beside eachother with ian on the other side

ian-i feel so lonely he joked

loren-really ,i would call mel but shes probably with adam

eddie-yup -—- a little short ( I got really stuck on this chapter) LOVE YOU


	35. Chapter 35

after they ordered their food and once it came they ate in silence

when they were done ian went to his hotel and eddie drove himself and loren to her house

loren- i like ian hes fun

eddie- hey don't steal my best friend he said grinning from ear to ear

loren- haha I'm not I have my own best friend they shared a quick kiss Then Eddie left

then as she was going inside she thought about how lucky she was to have eddie in her life she then walked to her room her mom wasn't home but she just assumed she was with max(im pretty sure that they dating by now)

she plopped onto her bed and layed there until she found strength to get her pajamas on

she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep eddie

as soon as eddie got to his penthouse he got ready for bed he knew It was gonna be a long night without loren in his arms he was right he spent 2 hours tossing and turning

loren

loren woke up with the Sun beaming in her eyes she rubbed them trying to find strength to get up she was tired like she only slept 10 minutes

about 5 minutes later she finally found the strength to get up she then walked to her dresser and picked out a simple outfit, and quickly brushed her hair —- HI...IDK im weird :p


	36. Chapter 36

eddie woke up grogily as ever but got out of bed quickly and did his normal routine the only thing he had on his mind was loren eddie-how did i get so lucky he said to himself smiling

loren

loren of course being the early bird she is woke up at 7 a.m. (i know she wasnt) and made a cup of coffee she usually had tea in the morning but today was just one of those days

she soon grabbed her journal and started jotting down lyrics

you sit around wondering what your future holds

if it's good or bad

if there's love

a guy sweet as day gentle as night is expected

what if he never comes

rising stones all around the world

it's like a piece of enenimy

you don't know what happens

who's there for you

who can you trust

no ones ever noticed me

feeling alone in the world

then you came by my side s

o sweet yet so wrong for what its worth you look nice in blue

I feel clouded with love my heart stops when your with me but speeds back up with the sound of your voice

I don't know if you feel the same way

I just don't know anymore , what is love(yes the lyrics are mine and no im not good at writing them so bare with me) she really liked the lyrics she thought it was some of her best she of course wanted to share those lyrics with eddie some of them were even inspired by him

she then dialed his number, well more like just click she had him on speed dial eddie-hows my girlfriend

loren-shes fine and im still not used to the g-word

eddie-well you should because im going to call you that alot

loren-so i finally heard a couple name care for leddie?

eddie-so thats our name,i think its cute loren-said the one with his whole name in it i only get 1 letter

eddie- you have to accept it's our couple name

loren-oh calm down i was kidding eddie-good

loren-so anyway i wanted to share some lyrics with you

eddie-ya sure,can you come over like now loren-ya i'll be right over

eddie-love you

loren-love you to she had a big grin plastered on her face

she then quickly hung-up out of excitement then got her stuff and practically raced to her car(did she have a car? I don't think she did oh well) as soon

as she arrived she ran into the building to be greeted by jeffrey

jeffrey-hello mrs tate

loren-hello and i told you to call me loren jeffrey-ok loren are you here to see mr duran

she nodded and with that he pressed the elevator button then gestured to loren loren-thanks jeffrey he nodded and smiled he liked loren she was one of the only people who were nice to him the elevator dinged as the grey colored doors opened she walked off then knocked lightly on the grey door immediately flying open loren-wow hey she was surprised at how quickly the door flew open

eddie-hello beautiful i was waiting for you Loren-obviously im surprised you weren't waiting outside

eddie-the idea crossed my mind

loren-oh really she let out a small giggle Eddie-really he said while wrapping his arms around her waist then giving her a kiss eddie felt loren smile

Loren-ok lets do what i came here to do she sat at the piano and started playing around with the keys to fit her lyrics

eddie loved the lyrics they were heart-felt loren-its not completely done she said once she was done

he smiled and gave her a kiss that was different from everything they've ever shared it was full of desire and want things were heating up going farther than it ever had

eddie-are you sure about this?

—- haha im so evil i love cliffhangers :a


	37. Chapter 37

warning extremely weird :P

loren-ive never been more ready for anything she said firmly and leaning in for another a kiss

what was happening was scary in a way for both of them

eddie-i love you

loren-i love you to

there was sincerity in both their voices

eddie picked her up bridal style and off to the bedroom you go this is one interesting night

you know what happens next ;)

(sorry im not really going to describe you know)

loren woke up to realize she had spent the night at eddies and never called her mom

as she gets up she notices...she has no clothes on the memory of last night flooded back to her, smiling at the idea, she and eddie did itshe was lost in thought but was pulled back into reality when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist

eddie had rested his head on lorens shoulder

eddie-so it happened

loren-yup she said nervously hoping he didn't regret it she was tensing up and eddie knew it

eddie-whats wrong he asked hoping it wasn't what he thought it was

loren bit her lip she felt silly but theres still a chance he does

eddie-loren please tell me whats bothering you

loren-last ni-

eddie-so you regret it

loren-i didn't say that

eddie-but you were thinking it

loren-eddie I d-

eddie-im really stupid aren't I?

loren-first of all stop interrupting me second of all I don't regret what happened whats so ever,now im going to take a shower

eddie-can I come? grinning deviously

she gave him a look that said what?

loren sighed

loren-ok but no funny business

eddie-i can live with that

they both got in quickly considering they were naked

after just 5 secs eddie leaned in for a kiss

loren-nope I said no funny business that includes kissing

eddie groaned it was like hell waiting for her to be done

as soon as they were out he kissed her

loren-no fu-

eddie-that only went for the shower he said cutting her off then laughing

loren-dang it I hate lopoles (probably spelled it wrong) you suck she said with a little sass

loren was now walking over to call her mom she had gotten distracted by a certain someone

nora-oh sweetie you called I was worried

loren-i can tell I have 20 missed calls and im fine

nora-why didn't you come home

loren-umm I fell asleep

nora-loren she said firmly she knew loren was lying

loren-look id rather not talk about it over the phone

she quickly hung up and got dressed, there were no clean clothes so she just wore her cloths from yesterday

this is a weird chapter...


	38. Chapter 38

loren-eddie im going to see my mother she was obviously not pleased

eddie-okay bye he gave her a quick kiss nothing special

loren walked out leaving eddie alone truthfully she was dreading seeing her mom

when loren arrived she went inside carefully she was hesitant

loren-mom? she asked when she didn't see her her voice croaked

nora walked around the corner when she heard her name

nora-oh, hay

loren-hi

nora-so can we talk about why you didn't come home she went straight to business bringing out mamma tate

loren took a deep breath she was so ...well scared

loren-i..I...I..sle-pt ..with..eddie she was both hyperventilating and stuttering

Nora's face was obviously tense

nora-wow, I know I should be prepared for this but im honestly shocked

loren-please don't be mad she was genuinely worried

nora-im not there was silence you could practically hear lorens heartbeat rising by the minute

nora-my little girls all grown up!

nora felt like crying but she stayed strong

loren-im glad I thought you would freakout and murder eddie

nora-you know that idea came to mind

loren-haha very funny she spoke sarcastically

nora-so was he good using air quotes

lorens eyes widened

loren-mom!

nora-what im just curious

loren-whatever she said in a sassy voice

nora-so she said carrying the o out

loren-what?

nora-are you gonna move in with him now

loren-no she said flatout

nora-really?, you practically already do you spend all your time with him

loren-i guess, ive never noticed

nora-well duh your in love your oblivious to everything around you

loren-im not in love with him ,am I?

nora-only you can tell if you are or you aren't

HI!IDK im weird bye! p.s. this was short sorry


	39. Chapter 39

loren-i am not...I think

nora-you think? a questioning look plastered on her face

loren-i actually don't know if im in love

nora-thats like not knowing left from right

loren-well I guess ,I never realized im in love with him I just knew I liked him ALOT

nora-you guys are inseperable how did you not realize

loren-just never came to mind, she was smiling at the fact that they WERE inseperable

nora-go to him live your life, you deserve him and he deserves you

loren could tell by her eyes that she was being sincere, so she grabbed her bag and left

she then discretely went inside the tall building , she was eager

Jeffrey let her up

she knocked on the door lightly hoping eddie heard her

when eddie opened the door she gave him a passionate kiss

he tensed up do to the fact he didn't know or see the persons face all he saw was brown hair he opened his eyes to see loren he calmed down he was happy but surprised

loren broke the kiss after 5 long mins

eddie-can I be greeted like that everytime you come?

loren-haha sure, you can only dream

eddie gave her a pouty face when he saw it didn't work on he finally spoke

eddie-fine, but how can you resist this face

loren-umm because hes my boyfriend and I can kiss him whenever I want

eddie-dang it, anyway why did you come back so quickly?

loren-no reason I just wanted to see you is anything wrong with that

eddie-no im fine with that because I get to see that pretty face he smiled at her

loren-mhmm so what do you want to do

eddie-this he then kissed her roughly

they ended up kissing for a long time


	40. FINISHED

dreams are true is finished the sequel is out its called "can you believe it?"


	41. OMG IM SO SORRY

IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRYYYY I HAVENT WRITTEN AND I DONT REALLY PLAN TO CAUSE ITS BEEN SO LONG LIKE HALF A YEAR IM SORRY I FEEL REALLY BAD YOU CAN HATE ME I PROMISE I WONT BE MAD CAUSE YOU HAVE A VALID REASON OK EITHER WAY I LOVE YOU


End file.
